04 Crônicas do Colegial Capítulo 04
by Hentai Kitty
Summary: Numa escola c/ profs e alunos perfeitos, gatos, gostosos de morrer, as relações mais diferentes e picantes podem acontecer. Hentai hetero, se houver mais caps tb terá yaoi e, se eu conseguir, yuri. Já avisando q podem ir de melosos a pesados e SÃO EXPLICITOS. Quarto capítulo! Pandora x Minos x Aiacos e Radamanthys.


**CRÔNICAS DO COLEGIAL - CAPÍTULO 04 - PANDORA E RADAMANTHYS**

Era intervalo, no fundo da escola havia uma oficina. Nenhum dos alunos ia lá. Era território do quarteto. O quarteto era o grupinho de grandalhões perversos que metia medo em todos. Roubavam lanches e dinheiro que alguém levasse para comprar algo na cantina, empurravam, batiam, assustavam, ameaçavam. Seiya era o único que os enfrentava, para defender seus amigos, mas eles não se importavam, afinal era só um moleque e quando ele chegava, já haviam se divertido um tanto com sua vítima. Os professores e diretores não eram do tipo que deixavam tais coisas acontecerem em sua escola, mas claro que não sabiam de nada. Eles faziam tudo as escondidas e ameaçavam os alunos caso contassem. Havia uma lenda escolar de que a menina que andava com eles tinha parte com o diabo, de quem emprestava poderes tenebrosos, e os três grandalhões e ela mesma aproveitavam disso para dizer que, se contassem alguma coisa, ela lhes mandaria uma maldição.

Pandora era, certamente, deslumbrante, tinha cabelos longos, lisos e negros, olhos grandes, lilases, profundos, a boca bem desenhada e vermelha, pele sedosa, seios fartos, pernas longas e torneadas, cintura fina. Era a visão da luxúria suntuosa, nada nela poderia ser chamado de vulgar, mas ao mesmo tempo era a perdição encarnada.

Os três grandalhões eram: Radamanthys, loiro de cabelos curtos e revoltados e sobrancelhas fartas, era o irritadinho do grupo, sempre muito sério, além de ser o mais forte e o que mais metia medo; Aiacos, de cabelos também revoltosos, mas escuros e até os ombros, era quem mais gostava de empurrar e tirar sarro dos colegas menores; e Minos, de cabelos longos e muito claros, prateados, era um sádico que gostava de ameaçar com torturas físicas, era tenebroso.

Aos fundos da oficina podia-se ouvir os gemidos extasiados dela, com a saia xadrez levantada, a calcinha preta de renda caída aos pés, uma das pernas torneadas erguidas, a blusa do uniforme e o sutiã, também de renda preta e com bojo, abertos, os seios grandes e macios a mostra, um sorriso de prazer no rosto, com os olhos voltados para seus objetos de diversão.

- Ah... Assim está muito bom.

Aiacos enfiava seu membro dentro dela com movimentos lentos e fortes enquanto Minos se masturbava chupando um de seus mamilos e enfiando os dedos atrás. Ela olhou para um canto mais escuro da oficina, onde Radamanthys olhava tudo muito sério.

- O que está fazendo aí parado, Radamanthys? – dizia entre suspiros. Vamos! Enfia no meu cu. Eu sei que você gosta...

Ele olhava para aquela cena, seu membro intumescido ao ponto de doer. Levantou-se, Aiacos puxou Pandora para frente, e Radamanthys encostou na parede, atrás dela, tirando-o para fora e puxando a garota para si. Enfiou-o lá dentro, ouvindo a voz agonizante dela estremecer.

-Oh, isso... Isso, enfia com força!

Ele obedeceu, ele e Aiacos faziam força contra a mulher que estava entre eles, suando, até que o primeiro saiu e se masturbou até o orgasmo. Minos correu para assumir seu lugar, afiando-se avidamente dentro dela.

- Faça isso rápido, Minos, vamos! Com mais força! – gemia com autoridade.

Os movimentos aceleraram até que os dois atingiram o ápice, Minos saiu de dentro dela para libertar seu gozo no chão, mas Radamanthys terminou dentro dela. Minos se largou sentado ao lado de Aiacos, com ar de satisfação, e Radamanthys continuou encostado à parede, limpou o resto dos fluidos em um lenço e fechou as calças. Pandora sorria satisfeita, arrumando as roupas e o cabelo para voltar à aula.

- Meninos... Vocês são uma delícia. – disse – Mas agora quero que saiam. Quero conversar a sós com o senhor sério aqui.

Ela passou o dedo sobre seu rosto com um sorriso safado.

- Como quiser. – disse Aiacos com um sorriso, e os dois saíram da oficina.

Ficaram a sós, Radamanthys sentou numa cadeira que havia ali, e Pandora abriu as pernas para se sentar em seu colo, colocando os peitos quase colados ao rosto dele.

- Então, senhor sério... Qual o seu problema?

- Problema nenhum. Por que acha que tenho um problema?

- Por que você é sempre tão afoito em me comer. Hoje estava só assistindo.

- Tive vontade de assistir.

- Não acho não. Vamos... Estou te sentindo duro outra vez. Coloque isso para dentro de mim antes que a aula volte!

Ele obedeceu, abriu novamente o zíper enquanto ela puxava para o lado a calcinha e colocou de uma só vez dentro dela, enfiando com força. Ela deu um gritinho e sorriu como uma safada.

- Sabe... – dizia em meio aos gemidos enquanto ele fazia movimentos bruscos e chupava seu peito – Sabe por que só você come o meu cu? – ele continuava sugando com força seu mamilo, enquanto empurrava e puxava os quadris dela para cima e para baixo com força – porque eu só deixo você gozar dentro de mim. Você é meu preferido.

Ele não disse nada, puxou seus cabelos e tentou beijá-la, mas ela empurrou seu rosto para longe e lhe desferiu um olhar de sarcasmo.

- Não, não, não. Você sabe muito bem as regras. Nada de beijos. Acha que eu sou uma dessas menininhas bobas apaixonadas? Disse que você é meu preferido, mas não me entrego a ninguém.

Ele continuava os movimentos, cada vez mais rápido, mas ela fez um beicinho.

- Ora, qual o seu problema? Não está mais tão duro e feroz como de costume.

- Ah, Pandora... Vamos... Deixe aqueles dois de lado. Quero você só p/ mim!

Ela o olhou com surpresa, depois abriu um sorriso embriagado.

- Hahahaha! É isso? Ora, Rada, achei que estava falando sério.

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos e enfiou com mais força.

- Eu estou falando sério!

Ela riu ainda mais, rebolando em cima dele.

- Não seja bobo, Radamanthys, me faça gozar logo que a aula já vai voltar!

Então ele a olhou profundamente, parou os movimentos na hora e nem se importou quando ela rebolou ainda mais para afundar seu membro para dentro de seu corpo. Ele continuou olhando-a sério.

- Ora, o que está fazendo? Vamos logo e pare de manha.

Mas ele a tirou de cima de seu colo e levantou, limpando-se novamente e fechando as calças.

- O que está fazendo, Radamanthys? Não terminamos aqui!

- Não vou terminar nada. Não consigo mais conviver com isso.

- Do que está falando? Não vai me querer dizer que está apaixonadinho feito aqueles aluninhos babacas?!

Ele não respondeu, indo para a saída, mas Pandora o seguiu e segurou-o pelo braço, enfiando a mão entre suas pernas, percebeu que ainda estava duro como pedra.

- Ora, você está louco de vontade de me comer e fica aí fazendo manha como uma virgem? Deixe de besteira e termine logo de me comer!

Ela foi imperativa, quase gritando com o rapaz, mas ele arrancou sua mão do meio de suas pernas, empurrou-a para longe e lhe deu novamente as costas. E quando ela tornou para ele, agora indignada e irada, perguntando-lhe como se atrevia a recusá-la daquela forma e ser rude com ela, Radamanthys lhe deu um forte tapa que marcou imediatamente seu rosto alvo. Ela apenas não caiu porque bateu de costas contra um dos armários, e quando olhou novamente sem acreditar no que acontecera, na direção do colega, ele já estava a meio caminho de volta para o prédio da escola. Ela se irritou, gritando para ele.

- É assim? Então você quem sabe! Duvido que Aiacos e Minos sejam tão tontos. Só quem vai perder e você e não eu! Idiota!

O dia seguiu normalmente, apesar dos olhares irritados dela para ele, do modo como ele a ignorava e do desentendimento dos outros dois. Eles até tentaram conversar com o amigo, mas ele se afastou, simplesmente dizendo que precisava tirar um tempo sozinho, longe das loucuras que sempre faziam. Os dois ficaram ainda mais confusos, riram do amigo, acharam ridículo que não quisesse mais aquelas loucuras, só um imbecil recusaria as loucuras que passavam juntos de Pandora, judiando dos outros alunos, ameaçando-os e fazendo obscenidades às escondidas. Mas Radamanthys ignorou as piadas dos colegas e seguiu seu caminho para casa. Dias se passaram sem que Pandora se dignasse a olhá-lo, Aiacos e Minos já haviam desistido de conversar com ele, estava, segundo eles, chato demais.

- Vai ver que ficou careta cedo demais.

Aiacos troçava e Minos concordava com sorriso de sarcasmo. Pandora era insaciável, e para eles tudo estava tão bom como sempre. Escondiam-se, agora só os três, ao fundo da escola para seus momentos de lascívia enquanto Radamanthys sentava-se sozinho numa das mesas de concreto do lado externo, comendo seu lanche, lendo e assustando a todos que passavam por perto com seu olhar de psicopata.

- Vamos! Mais forte! – dizia Pandora entre gemidos extasiados enquanto Aiacos enfiava com todas as forças em sua boceta e Minos em seu cu. E quando sentia que eles estavam para gozar – Tire isso daí de dentro! – muito autoritária.

- Ora, o Rada gozava no seu cu. – reclamou Aiacos uma vez.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – respondeu ela.

- Ele era o preferido, Aiacos – disse Minos com ironia – Só o Rada podia...

- Ora, cale a boca e me faça gozar!

Ele sorria largamente diante do autoritarismo rude da garota, e obedecia prazerosamente, sugando-lhe os mamilos enquanto enfiava com força em sua vagina, ou chupando e lambendo avidamente seu clitóris, extasiando-se com os contorceres de prazer de sua colega. Quando acabou o serviço, limpou os lábios com a língua e disse ao companheiro que já estava se vestindo.

- Ora, não se irrite, Aiacos. Afinal, agora que não temos mais o queridinho, temos mais espaço pra trepar mais a vontade e mais vezes!

- É... – respondeu o outro sorrindo – Tem razão.

Eles transavam mais vezes que de costume, todos os dias, no intervalo, no almoço, e até entre as aulas que haviam de trocar de sala, fugiam para uma rapidinha. Ainda assim, Pandora parecia mais e mais irritada a cada dia, ela suspirava forte, como se fosse esmurrar alguma coisa a qualquer momento, e andava de um lado a outro quando não tinha o que fazer, comia rápido, ficava rabiscando o caderno. Havia um mês que tudo tinha mudado, e ela bateu, ao fim da aula, na sala do vice-diretor. Kanon a recebeu um tanto surpreso, mas sorridente e irônico como sempre.

- Ora, você por aqui sem ter sido mandada por professores? Sem ter feito nada errado? Está aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia.

- Não tira onda com a minha cara, vice chefe. Nós dois sabemos que você também não é flor que se cheira.

- Mas mantenho as aparências. Você, por sua vez, todos acham que é bruxa.

- Ah, não enche o saco.

- Ok... Mas e aí, o que a trás aqui? – e viu que ela trancou a porta – Oho...

Ela simplesmente se atirou para cima do vice-diretor, arrancando-lhe a camisa e abrindo suas calças, enquanto ele a olhava com malícia, sempre sem perder o sorriso nos lábios. Não era difícil para Kanon se excitar, a menina puxou a calcinha para o lado e sentou sobre o pênis já ereto do homem, movendo os quadris loucamente.

- Nossa... – dizia ele ofegando – O que deu em você para, de uma hora para outra, vir assim tão desesperada para o seu iniciador?

- Desesperada o caralho. Cala a boca e me come!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Ele a pegou pelos quadris, sem sair de dentro dela, colocou-a deitada sobre a mesa e se empurrou para dentro com mais e mais força. Falava com deleite.

- Isso me lembra sua primeira vez... Você tinha quatorze aninhos, entrando no primeiro colegial, entregue a mim pelos seus tutores. Uma menina mimada como nem mesmo Saori Kido consegue ser.

- Ah fique quieto! – ela bufou.

Dois anos antes eles a haviam deixado naquela sala após a matrícula. Acabara de chegar à cidade, ao país na verdade, mas aprendera bem a língua. Estava séria diante do vice diretor, que a olhava com interesse.

- Por que essa cara brava?

- Não gosto daqui! Não gosto de você e não gosto de ser tratada feito criança!

- Nossa, que garotinha mais temperamental. – ele riu.

- Não sou garotinha. Tenho corpo de mulher! Por que todos continuam dizendo que sou só uma garotinha?

- Porque continua agindo como garotinha. Se não quer ser garotinha, tem que aprender a ser mulher.

- Então eu vou ser mulher! E você vai me mostrar como é.

- Está mandando no seu vice diretor? – ele riu ainda mais.

- Meus tutores te pagam bem caro. Isso é uma escola, então quero que me ensinem, e quero que VOCÊ me ensine isso.

Ele chegou perto dela e ergueu seu queixo, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- E como raios um homem pode ensinar uma menina como ser mulher?

Ela não pensou duas vezes, e agarrou o volume de suas calças com as mãos. Ele a olhou com surpresa, se afastando, mas ela lhe sorriu de volta, com aquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico que, antes, ele lhe desferia.

- Você pode até dizer que sou uma garotinha, mas não pense que sou ingênua.

Ele hesitou um tanto, mas ele mesmo sabia que, se ela insistisse demais, ele não suportaria. Não era o tipo correto como seu gêmeo Saga, mas sim do tipo que não se importava de fazer algumas loucuras ou quebrar as regras. Mais alguns avanços daquela menina cheia de luxúria e ele estava lhe arrancando o vestido preto que trazia e chupando seu clitóris como se fosse o de uma prostituta. A menina gemia e se contorcia e aquilo o deixava inebriado. Ele arrancou sua calcinha preta, torcendo o nariz.

- Se quer ser mulher, aprenda a usar uma calcinha menor e de preferência com renda. – jogou-a longe e abriu as calças, pondo seu pênis para fora e puxando a cabeça da menina para o meio de suas pernas.

Ela se desviou, fazendo cara de brava para ele.

- O que pensa que tá fazendo?

- Ora, faz parte. Vamos, é só chupar e lamber como eu fiz na sua boceta.

- Pois eu é que estou dando as regras aqui. Não vou me rebaixar e chupar ninguém. Isso é coisa de menina que se inferioriza pra homem, que fica apaixonadinha e faz qualquer coisa pra agradar. Eu não beijo nem chupo. E é bom não gozar dentro nem em mim, ou eu te acuso de estupro!

Kanon olhou para ela por dois segundos, estupefato, riu com gosto dos jeitos daquela garota, se masturbando e ficando cada vez mais duro.

- Você me diverte, garotinha... Que seja. O que deseja deste humilde servo.

- Que pare de besteiras e enfie logo esse pau dentro de mim.

Ele fez uma reverência com o membro ereto como um obelisco e se aproximou da menina que estava sentada em sua mesa, colocou-se no meio de suas pernas, puxando seus quadris para si e acomodando o pênis na entrada dela.

- Com sua licença, vossa majestade... – disse ele com ar safado.

- Ah, cala a b... AAAAHHHH!

Ele lhe tampou a boca para que não fizesse tanto barulho, o sangue escorreu dela, molhando seu pênis, suas pernas e a mesa, ele fazia movimentos muito rápidos, enquanto ela se contorcia embaixo de si, com os olhos arregalados, os punhos fortemente fechados, a garganta estourando da tentativa de gritar. Quando estava quase gozando, tirou para fora e descarregou no chão. Suado, ainda olhou para a menina que jazia de pernas abertas e ensanguentadas, com a respiração forçada sobre sua mesa.

- Bem... Agora você é mulher. – disse ele – Só falta agir como tal.

Ela se sentou com esforço, olhando suas pernas ensanguentadas, pensou se estava arrependida, mas resolveu mexer com os dedos em seu clitóris até gozar. Kanon olhava aquilo sentado em seu sofá, com um olhar quase malévolo. Ela tirou os dedos do meio das pernas, embebido em sangue, e os chupou.

- Sabe, garota, você é bem interessante.

- Nem se anime. – sua voz estava rouca – foi a primeira e provavelmente a última vez. Mas se eu precisar eu volto aqui.

Ela puxou uma toalha da bolsa que carregava quando chegou e limpou o sangue, vestiu a calcinha e ajustou o vestido. Colocou a bolsa no ombro e foi para a porta. Kanon a seguiu com o olhar afogado em malícia.

- Disponha... – disse antes dela sair.

Depois de sua iniciação, era a primeira vez que ela retornava a sua sala sem ser mandada por algum professor. Como da primeira vez ele socava seu membro para dentro dela com todas as forças e com toda a velocidade, mas desta vez ela se controlava e não gritava como antes. Ele se divertia, sabendo que ela apelara para ele, aquele a quem dissera que fora, provavelmente, a última vez.

- Você precisou do seu professorzinho não é, garotinha? – dizia.

- Fique quieto... – gemeu ela.

- O que foi? Não quer admitir que precisou? Vamos... Você parece meio tristinha. O que aconteceu com a senhora da luxúria?

- Nada! Só quis mudar um pouco.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, sentou em sua cadeira com o pau ereto apontando para sua vagina e o sorriso malicioso de sempre, cheio de lascívia.

- Não se atreva a deixar isso pela metade!

- Oh, não... Só vou terminar quando me explicar. Ou pensa que não percebi que você anda muito mais irritada que de costume, estressada, pelos cantos, sem rumo?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Ah, é sim. Afinal é por estar assim que você veio aqui. As transas desenfreadas com aqueles dois não são a mesma coisa sem Radamanthys?

- Não sei do que está falando!

- Não sou trouxa como os outros professores ou Shion. Eu percebo as coisas. Sempre soube de suas aventuras com os três, percebi muito bem que Radamanthys se distanciou e que desde então não há trepada que te satisfaça. Veio me procurar na esperança de estar apenas cansada dos mesmos corpos, e tirar de seu inconsciente a sensação de que seu problema é a falta de uma pessoa em especial. Afinal de contas, você nunca admitiu que poderia precisar de alguém, querer alguém em especial, se entregar a alguém. Por isso está desesperada. Por que está percebendo que nem sua transa comigo, um cara diferente dos que vocês está acostumada, está fazendo com que sinta aquele tesão de antes.

- Você não tem o direito de tirar conclusões! – ela gritou.

- E você continua sendo uma garotinha! Uma garotinha tarada que trepa feito uma cadela no cio, mas ainda uma garotinha! Completamente imatura e mimada!

- Como se atreve?!

Ele se levantou, se impondo diante dela, e sem saber como ou porque, Pandora se calou. Kanon a agarrou e enfiou novamente seu pau dentro dela, muito de repente, fazendo-a gritar se não houvesse tampado sua boca como na primeira vez. Ele não parou até que estivesse a ponto de gozar. Arrancou-se de dentro dela e gozou no chão. Ela se sentou e ficou olhando para ele enquanto ele limpava seu membro e o guardava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você não pode me tratar assim... – dizia ela.

- Ah, não? Então só veio aqui para eu te comer? Pois fique sabendo que nem todos os homens mais pintudos e bons de transa do mundo podem te satisfazer. Admita que você só consegue sentir tesão com aquele monocelha estressado que vai ser bem melhor pra você. Agora vá indo que tenho de terminar de passar os boletins.

Ela tinha vontade de gritar, xingar, chutar e quebrar tudo na sala, mas sabia que não adiantaria nada. Pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Na frente da escola, Aiacos e Minos a esperavam.

- Caramba, Pandora, onde você se meteu? Não tínhamos combinado de fazer o trabalho de história na sua casa agora?

- Fica pra amanhã. – disse passando reto e entrando no carro de luxo.

De lá de dentro um homem de olhos e cabelos prateados olhou para fora, muito sério, depois ligou o carro e foi embora.

No dia seguinte, após o almoço, a campainha da mansão tocou. Um homem alto e esguio, de cabelos e olhos dourados atendeu. Era idêntico ao homem do carro do dia anterior, apenas com as cores dos olhos e cabelos diferentes. Ele lhes sorriu com desdém e os deixou entrar.

- A senhorita Pandora os espera no jardim. – disse apenas.

Eles foram para lá, ela andava de um lado a outro, com seu longo vestido negro aberto nas laterais, por onde se via sua coxa exuberante. O decote era em V e enorme, de modo que seus grandes seios ficavam muito a mostra. Ela se aproximou da fonte do jardim, tinha um estilo grego trabalhado em pedra. Ela olhou para os dois, muito séria, puxou para baixo as mangas e os peitos saltaram para fora.

- Vamos logo que hoje eu quero transar o dia inteiro.

Minos e Aiacos não pensaram duas vezes, atiraram-se sobre ela, beijando, chupando e lambendo seus seios, erguendo sua saia, enfiando as mãos entre suas nádegas e grandes lábios. De uma das janelas, o motorista do dia anterior observava a cena, ele suspirava e tremia. Sua mão segurava seu grande membro rijo por dentro da túnica de luxo que usava. O outro, idêntico a ele, chegou por trás, agarrando seu pênis e continuando o serviço, lambendo sua orelha, sorrindo com desejo. Ele deixou, levando a mão para trás em busca da cocha e do volume já endurecido de seu igual.

- Oh, Hypnos – disse o que chegara – estás precisando de uma ajudinha aqui.

- Ah, irmão... Essa menina me enlouquece. Veja como os dois a fodem tão violentamente, atendendo aos seus desejos e caprichos.

- Queres que eu lhe violente também? Posso fazer isso com prazer.

Ele apertou o membro do irmão, que gemeu alto. Lá embaixo, Pandora estava sentada em Aiacos, enquanto Minos lhe enfiava pela frente. Hypnos já começava a suar quando o gêmeo tirou sua túnica e a dele e jogou-as longe. Apertou os mamilos do irmão com os dedos.

- Ai, Thanatos, deixa-me chupar tua pica!

- Como quiseres.

Puxou então os cabelos prateados para baixo, e ele engoliu um imenso cilindro como se comesse o mais delicioso manjar. Sugou e sugou até que o gozo jorrou em sua boca e em seu rosto, mas Thanatos nem lhe deu tempo para se limpar, puxou novamente os cabelos para cima, virando o irmão de costas, de modo que podia, novamente, ver o jardim. O pênis de seu irmão já estava duro novamente.

- Olha, Hypnos. Olha como ela cavalga no colo de um deles, deixando que o outro lhe enfie no cu. Como vou te fazer agora.

E ele enfiou com todas as forças, arrancando um grito alto do outro, e continuou enfiando até que ele gozasse.

- Ah, meu irmão já se melou todo. – se deliciava Thanatos.

Enquanto Hypnos gritava como se fosse torturado, Thanatos continuava a enfiar em seu cu com todas as forças, até que, com um espasmo e um forte grito, também gozou dentro do irmão.

Os dois se separaram, Thanatos sentou-se sob o irmão, e agora era ele quem chupava seu pau, excitando o seu próprio com as mãos. Quando estava bem duro, se levantou, Hypnos ergueu suas pernas, colando-o à parede, e enfiou dentro de Thanatos avidamente. O dia se passou numa grande luxúria dentro da mansão, como ninguém lá fora poderia imaginar. Os rapazes voltaram para suas casas, exaustos mas felizes, enquanto pandora se jogou em sua cama querendo ser enterrada viva.

Não conseguia dormir mesmo depois de ter tomado calmantes. Levantou, olhou pelos corredores, caminhou pelo castelo, percebendo barulhos vindos da sala onde costumavam ficar seus tutores. Espiou pela fresta da porta, Thanatos estava sentado em uma poltrona grande enquanto Hypnos, em seu colo, cavalgava e gemia feito louco, com o pau do irmão enfiado em seu cu. Ela sabia que não perceberiam sua movimentação, tomou as chaves e saiu pela noite, caminhando pela cidade. Dez minutos depois chegava a um pequeno prédio, onde haviam apartamentos simples. Ela subiu as escadas, foi até o final do corredor e bateu na porta. Ela se abriu, revelando um Radamanthys de cara amassada e irritada.

- Que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – perguntou ele de uma só vez.

- Não é óbvio? Quero falar com você.

- Conheço o seu falar... Melhor voltar para casa.

- Vai me deixar andando por aí sozinha há essa hora?

- Não foi como veio? – ele se indignou.

- Sim! Mas não vou voltar.

- Ah, você sempre tão mandona! Entra logo e diz o que quer!

Ela entrou. Sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para ele muito séria. Ele estava inquieto, vendo aquela garota exuberante e desejável à sua frente. Por que ela não falava alguma coisa de uma vez? Mas ela não sabia o que falar. Só agora percebera o quanto estar perto daquele corpo a deixava louca. Havia um mês que procurava aquela sensação, sem encontrar nada parecido, frustrada, mas agora a reencontrara, e ainda por cima em dobro. Talvez bem mais forte que isso, pois estava até mesmo assustada e acuada, coisa que nunca sentira. Nem percebera que Radamanthys fora à geladeira e voltara com um copo de refresco, estendendo-o para ela seriamente.

- Eu sei que está com raiva de mim... – disse ela, mas ele foi seco.

- Não estou.

- Como não? Claro que está.

- Você não sabe tudo. – disse ele ainda mais tosco.

- Ora, não precisa falar assim comigo!

- E você não precisa falar como sempre falou com todo mundo.

- Qual o problema? Tenho dinheiro, posso mandar nos outros.

- Nem seu dinheiro me comprou.

Ela emudeceu. Seu peito chegou a gelar e ela não sabia mais o que responder. O que estava sentido afinal? Ela tentou insistir.

- Ora como pode dizer que não está bravo falando desse jeito?

- Como pode achar que pode ler meus pensamentos só porque tem dinheiro?

- Não disse que posso!

- Mas está agindo como se pudesse. E querendo ter direito de mandar em mim!

- Não quero mandar em você.

- Foi o que acabou de dizer.

- O que?

- Que pode mandar nos outros por que tem dinheiro.

- Mas posso.

- Não pode nada. Não vai mandar em mim.

- Não estou mandando!

- Então está fazendo o que? Sendo imatura e mimada como sempre?

- Não fale como o Kanon!

- Falo como eu quiser na minha casa!

- Não sou mimada nem imatura! Sou uma mulher adulta!

- Não parece nem um pouco.

- Porque você não me deixa tentar dizer o que eu to tentando entender!

- E o que você tá tentando entender?

- O que eu to sentindo!

- E o que você tá sentindo?

- Eu não sei!

- Como não sabe?

- Não sabendo, droga!

- Então por que tá tentando me dizer o que você não sabe?

- Ah, cala a boca!

- Não me manda calar a boca na minha casa.

- Então me deixa pensar!

- Você podia ter pensado o mês inteiro, mas tava preocupada em transar.

- Por que joga isso na minha cara?

- Porque é a verdade.

- Ah, você é irritante!

- Você também.

- DESCULPA!

Ele ficou quieto. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de escutar, Pandora pedindo desculpas? E assim tão alto? Devia estar sonhando. Até seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco com a surpresa.

- O que disse? – perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

- Desculpa! Não quero mandar em você. Não quero saber o que você pensa. Não quero usar meu dinheiro contra você. Não quero usar você! Não quero transar com mais ninguém! Eu não sinto mais porra de tesão nenhum e só consigo pensar em você!

Ele continuou quieto, escutando estupefato aquele monte de palavras que saíam em enxurrada da boca da menina, pela primeira vez tão vulnerável, sensível e sincera. Ele sempre a vira como um tesão que levaria qualquer santo à perdição, mas agora a via como uma garota linda e sensível. Algo estava mudando, ele tinha vontade de abraçá-la e levá-la para a cama naquele mesmo momento, mas se segurava, decidira que não compactuaria mais com os fetiches da garota.

- Eu não vou transar com mais ninguém, Radamanthys... Eu só consigo sentir alguma coisa com você...

- Eu não vou mais atender aos seus caprichos, Pandora. Não vou transar com você. Não sei quanto esse seu repente pode durar.

Seu roto se contorceu, ela quis gritar com ele, xingá-lo e dizer que ele era um imbecil por rejeitá-la. Mas não conseguiu, não queria ser com ele o que sempre fora. Baixou a cabeça e murmurou.

- Posso pelo menos passar a noite aqui?

Ele foi para o seu quarto sem nada dizer, ela ficou na sala, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, ate que ele voltou com um cobertor.

- Vai pra cama. Eu fico aqui.

Ela obedeceu e foi.

Mais um mês se passou, Aiacos e Minos procuravam Pandora, mas ela não lhes dava mais atenção. Tentaram lhe perguntar o que tinha, qual o problema, se estava doente. Mas ela apenas lhes olhava com raiva e dizia:

- Não é da cona de vocês. Enjoei.

E ia para um canto da escola, passar o tempo sozinha. Os dois tiveram de se conformar em não ter mais seu consolo sexual, estavam irritados e chateados, sentindo-se usados. Mas no fundo sempre souberam que foram mesmo usados, mas enquanto durou estava bom, não se importavam, pois adoravam aquilo. Agora, porém, estavam sem ter o que fazer, os dias passando enfastiados. Ela, por sua vez, estava sempre mais e mais quieta e apagada, e Radamanthys percebia certamente.

Depois desse mês tenso para todos, Radamanhys chegou ao seu lado, com duas vasilhas que trouxera de casa para o almoço, colocou uma na frente de Pandora e sentou ao seu lado. Ela estranhou, abriu a vasilha e o cheiro convidativo invadiu suas narinas, fazendo seu estômago se revirar e roncar alto.

- Quanto tempo faz que não come? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Não sei. Não tenho fome.

- Não é o que parece. Se não comer isso tudo vou te levar para a enfermaria e mandar te colocarem no soro.

- Não sabia que tinha quem te preparasse isso...

- Tenho cara de ter grana pra ter alguém? Eu mesmo fiz. E quer saber, coma logo e não reclame! Quanto mais rápido menos vai sentir que a comida é ruim.

Ela colocou um tanto de comida na boca, e se surpreendeu com o sabor. Era muito bom! Diferente daquelas comidas especiais compradas em restaurantes chiques de comida da sua terra. Nem percebeu e estava comendo avidamente, enchendo a boca e mastigando em bocadões. Radamanthys não conseguiu deixar de rir, ela ficou com um pouco de vergonha e um pouco de raiva, engoliu tudo e disse:

- Do que é que está rindo?

- Nada... – ele voltou a ficar sério, e lhe estendeu um guardanapo.

Pandora limpou a boca e voltou a comer. Na saída da aula ela se recordara que havia deixado, no mês anterior, uma de suas presilhas nos fundos da escola. Foi até lá buscar, mas quando estava saindo, deu de frente com Aiacos e Minos.

- Ora, ora, ora... Voltou para nós, madame? – perguntou Minos com sarcasmo.

- Vim só buscar minha presilha. – respondeu ela.

- Sabemos... – tornou Aiacos.

Eles avançaram para ela e começaram a fazer-lhe carícias, ela tentou se afastar mas eles eram fortes e a seguraram.

- Parem com isso! Eu não quero mais!

- Ah, não se faça de santa, Pandora! – disse Aiacos apertando seus seios.

Ela não sentia mais nenhum prazer naqueles toques, pelo contrário, sentia angústia, desespero até.

- Me soltem! Já disse que não quero, será que não entenderam ainda?

- Vamos ver se não quer mesmo! – dizia Aiacos enquanto tentava amordaçá-la com um pedaço de pano e Minos a amarrava com uma corda.

- Você sempre quis ser nossa dona, Pandorinha. – dizia Minos – Agora vamos te mostrar quem manda. Você vai ser nossa bonequinha! Hahaha!

Radamanthys estava quase saindo quando resolveu procurar por ela, não sabia bem porque, mas foi aos fundos da escola. O que viu foi Pandora dizendo que não queria mais aquilo e se debatendo enquanto os outros dois a amarravam e amordaçavam. Chegou perto deles e arrancou o pano das mãos de Aiacos, os dois riram.

- Resolveu brincar com a gente, Rada? – perguntava Minos e êxtase.

Mas Radamanthys não disse nada, seu olhar dava medo, passou o tecido pelo pescoço de Minos e o enforcou. Aiacos voou para cima dele, tentando impedi-lo, mas ele lhe deu um soco tão forte no queixo que o colega caiu desacordado. Continuou enforcando Minos até que ele ficasse mole, e o deixou cair no chão. Os dois viam Radamanthys com os olhos embaçados e muita dor.

- Melhor se lembrarem desse recado, seus imbecis. Eu que fique sabendo que chegaram perto dela sem consentimento outra vez, e eu mato os dois!

Pandora, de olhos arregalados, não conseguia acreditar naquilo que estava vendo, nem no sentimento de gratidão imenso que britava em seu peito e na vontade louca que tinha de se atirar nos braços de Radamanthys sem nunca mais pensar em ninguém. O homem olhou para ela muito sério, se abaixou e segurou-a pelos braços, fazendo-a se levantar. Deu-lhe a mochila, virou as costas e foi embora. A garota correu atrás dele, alcançando-o e seguindo-o.

- Obrigada... – disse de cabeça baixa.

- Quem brinca com fogo acaba queimado, não é?

- Sim... – ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Não chegue mais perto daquele lugar. A não ser que queira fazer o que eles queriam. Agora vá para casa.

- Eu... Me desculpe por tudo que fiz... Queria muito que ainda desse tempo de me pedir aquilo que pediu da última vez que ficamos juntos...

Radamanthys parou e olhou para ela de cima, ela parecia completamente indefesa e delicada agora. Ele invadiu os olhos dela com os seus, fazendo-a tremer.

- Pandora, desde o começo eu sempre fui só seu, de mais ninguém. Nunca pensei em outra mulher. Eu suportava aquela situação por não conseguir ficar longe de você e por querer fazer seus desejos fossem quais fossem. Mas isso acabou. Eu não consigo mais te ver nos braços de outros homens e ficar quieto, e continuar aceitando isso. Já se foram dois meses desde que me afastei, e ainda não consigo ver nada nas ouras mulheres, eu sempre fui e ainda sou leal a você como um soldado ao seu comandante. Mas não posso suportar aquela situação. Eu ainda queria que você pudesse ser só minha assim como eu sempre fui só seu.

- Eu posso! Por favor, Radamanthys, me dê uma chance. Desde que não tive mais você não consegui mais sentir nada com ninguém. Me imaginar com outro me angustia e desespera. Eu não estou suportando ficar longe de você. Por favor me dê uma chance de ser só sua e de mais ninguém.

Ele virou e caminhou, Pandora ficou um pouco atrás, com o coração apertado. Estavam chegando à casa dele, ele começou a subir as escadas e Pandora ficou embaixo, olhando-o com o estômago gelado. Ele olhou para trás, pra ela.

- Você vem? – perguntou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, depois sorriu e subiu ao seu encontro correndo. Ele abriu sua porta e a mandou entrar, trancou-a, tornou a olhá-la no fundo dos olhos, ela ficou vermelha.

- É sua única chance. – disse ele, enfim.

Depois não disseram mais nada, Pandora se atirou em seus braços e colou os lábios nos dele, fazendo-o se surpreender. Ela dissera que nunca beijaria, pois seria se entregar, ele se derreteu, apertou-a contra seu corpo e colocou a língua dentro de sua boca com desejo, era o primeiro beijo de ambos e nunca haviam sentido tamanha sensação de imensidão. Era como se estivessem prestes a explodir. Ele arrancou sua blusa rapidamente, e seu sutiã, a jogou no sofá, puxando sua calcinha e abrindo violentamente suas pernas, enfiou a cabeça no meio dela e a chupou como se fosse o último dia de sua vida. Ela gemia, quase gritando, e se contorcia desesperadamente, ele enfiou os dedos em sua vagina e ela se contorceu ainda mais, com um sorriso extasiado.

Radamanthys se afastou por dois segundos para abaixar as calças, seu membro já duro como diamante, e Pandora abaixou-se para sugá-lo com desejo, mais uma vez surpreendendo-o. Mas a surpresa logo desapareceu com a sensação de fim de mundo que era aquela chupada. Ele não aguentava mais, e nem ela, sua boceta já estava encharcada e escorrendo, ele a empurrou para o chão, abrindo com vigor suas pernas e se enfiando com tudo dentro dela, tampou sua boca para que não gritasse de tanto prazer, ela o agarrou, quase enfiando suas unhas na carne do rapaz, ele enfiava com todas as forças após dois meses de desejo contido, beijava sua boca sem parar, sentindo a saliva da menina escorrer pelos cantos dos lábios. Ela puxava seus cabelos, estava ficando louca, ele saiu de dentro para virá-la de costas e enfiar com ainda mais força, Pandora achou que ia morrer de prazer, afundou a cara numa almofada do sofá e urrou desesperadamente, gozando como nunca havia imaginado gozar em sua vida. Ele puxava seus cabelos para trás, fazendo-a quase se erguer nos joelhos, e ela mordia a almofada quase rasgando-a. Ele a forçou para baixo, Pandora deitou, com a bunda para cima e o pênis enorme e duro de Radamanthys invadindo sua vagina com a força de um cavalo. Ele grunhiu algo que se parecia com "vou gozar", saindo de dentro dela, mas Pandora se levantou suplicante.

- Não! Por favor, goza dentro, Rada! Goza dentro de mim!

Ele não acreditava, Pandora beijou, chupou e ainda por cima pedia desesperadamente "por favor" para que gozasse dentro dela. Só podia ser um sonho dos mais loucos, mas ele não queria acordar de jeito nenhum. Enfiou com tudo novamente o pinto para dentro dela, fazendo-a afundar-se novamente na almofada em berros abafados de desespero e enfiou com ainda mais força, como um leão enfurecido, atpe sentir seu jato sair com uma pressão absurda dentro do corpo da menina, ainda naquela cavidade quente e apertada com todas as forças que ela poderia fazer diante de tanto prazer, ela berrou ainda mais na almofada, apertando a vagina com tanta força que talvez nenhuma mulher fosse capaz, sentindo-se quente e preenchida.

Radamanthys desabou ao seu lado, ofegando. Nem a maratona poderia fazê-lo ficar mais acabado, e nem todas as mulheres do mundo o deixariam mais satisfeito. O sêmen escorria para fora de Pandora, largada e quase desmaiada ao lado dele, molhando suas cochas, grosso, pegajoso e quente.

- Eu juro que nunca mais vou querer nem precisar de mais ninguém, Rada...

Ele sorriu.

- Você fica só comigo, então?

- Só com você. Para sempre.

- Isso quer dizer que somos namorados?

Ela o olhou um pouco surpresa, sem saber o que dizer sobre um status que, para ela, sempre fora coisa de tapados. Mas agora aquilo lhe parecia a melhor coisa do mundo. Ela sorriu de um jeito meigo que Radamanthys jamais a vira sorrir.

- É... – disse ela – Acho que pode-se dizer que somos namorados, mesmo.

Seu pau ficou duro na mesma hora. Ele a agarrou e beijou afoito e subiu por cima dela, chupando seus peitos e se enfiando entre sua pernas com força. Ela gritou em desespero, fincando os dedos em seu braços.

- Ai, Rada, desse jeito você vai me matar de prazer!

- Você quer que eu pare? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malévolo.

- Nem pense nisso!

Ela o envolveu com as cochas ao redor de seus quadris e ele se afundou ainda mais dentro dela.


End file.
